muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Havin' Fun with Ernie
Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert is a 1972 Sesame Street album in which Ernie, Bert and their friends get together to play games and sing songs. The songs from this album were also released simultaneously as seven consecutively numbered singles, packaged as individual book and record sets. It was also released as a "Carry About" boxed set of 45s, although the song groupings on each record were different from the individual single releases. The original issue had a fold-out cover which had a map relating to "The Magic Cookie." There was also a plastic color wheel to be used during "Just Three Colors." The album was later re-issued in a cheaper cover without the fold-out or color wheel, and the references to these on the record were edited out. Track listing Side One #Lots of Stuff - Ernie & Bert and Everybody Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Marching Song - Big Bird, Ernie & Bert and Everybody Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #The Listening Game - Ernie & Bert and Cookie Monster Written by Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl #Just Three Colors - Big Bird and Oscar Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Name the Animal - Ernie, Grover, and Everybody Written by Jerry Juhl #Y'all Fall Down - Big Bird, Ernie & Bert and Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Imagination - Ernie Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Clink, Clank - Bert Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Side Two #Tiger Hunt - Ernie and Mr. Tiger Written by Jerry Juhl #Simple Song - Oscar, Big Bird, Grover, Ernie and Friends Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #The Magic Cookie - Herbert Birdsfoot, Cookie Monster and The Magic Cast Written by Jerry Juhl #Pat Pat Patty Pat - Bert, Herbert Birdsfoot, Big Bird, Prairie Dawn, Grover and Ernie Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jerry Juhl #Grover Takes a Walk - Grover Written by Jerry Juhl #The Drawing Song - Ernie & Bert, Prairie Dawn, Farley, and Everybody Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Put It Away - Ernie & Bert and Everybody Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Notes *Although the front cover and label shows the title as "Havin' Fun with Ernie &''' Bert", the spine shows it as "Havin' Fun with Ernie '''and Bert". *The album was recorded in late July 1972."Jim Henson's Red Book" entry, 7/25-28/1972 – Record Ernie and Bert album. Cast *Frank Oz as Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster *Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot, Farley, and Mr. Tiger (uncredited: Sherlock Hemlock, Mr. Snuffleupagus) *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch (uncredited: Little Man in "The Magic Cookie") *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn and The Magic Cast *Jim Henson as Ernie Production credits *Produced by Jim Henson *Album conceived by Jerry Juhl and Jim Henson *Written by Jerry Juhl and Joe Raposo *Musical Direction by Joe Raposo *The talents of Frank Oz, Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Fran Brill and Jim Henson *Ernie and Bert were built by Donald Sahlin *Produced for CBS by Arthur Shimkin *Studio control and editing by Jim Timmens *Visuals by Smollin Associates Inc. *Cover Photograph by Chuck Rowan *Sound effects by Ed Blainey and Barbara Wood *Associate Producer: Diana Birkenfield Other releases Image:noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records C 5006 File:HavinFunErnieBert8track.jpg| Sesame Street Records T 5006 Image:noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records C 79011 Image:SightSoundHavinFunCassette.jpg| Sight & Sound GNL-226 International releases Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6321 File:AxisHavinFunEBCassette.jpg| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS 6321 SummitHavinFunWithErnieBertLP.jpg| Australia Summit Records 8020 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8020 File:CTW25506CanadaHavinFunCassette.jpg| Canada Sesame Street Records CTW 25506 Sources See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums